25 reasons To Why Girls Love Kai!
by Hibisha
Summary: Why do girls love Kai? Here's your answer in 25 simple reasons!


Stryker: I think Hillary isn't worth Kai and Tyson isn't worth Hillary!

T.O.B.F: Kai and Hillary are meant to be! 'Hillary Hiwatari'. Doesn't it have a nice rhythm to it?

Hibisha (sarcastically): It has a rhythm all right. It's called ' I'm gonna puke '. Now ' Hillary Granger', that's a name!

Hillary, Tyson and Kai: Don't we get a say in the matter? You guys are getting us married without even asking us!

Hibisha, T.O.B.F & Stryker (shouting): Stay out of this! This is none of your business.

Xavior (snickering): Why not just make it 'Kai Granger' or ' Tyson Hiwatari' and close this topic here?

Tyson and Kai: What!

(Everyone laughs as Tyson and Kai chase Xavior around the room)

Heather: So...Hillary, whom would you date if you had a choice?

Hillary: (thoughtfully): If I had to choose, then it would be...Tyson!

(Tyson stops running around & looks horrified.)

Tyson & T.O.B.F: What!

Tyson: What on earth have I done to deserve this? I even finished my HW on time! I haven't done anything to deserve this witch!

T.O.B.F: Why? What's wrong with Kai?

Hillary (shrugging): Nothing! I like him better than Tyson!

T.O.B.F (confused): Then why pick Tyson?

Hillary: Because I like Kai like a brother. Who do you like better? Your brother or your boyfriend?

T.O.B.F: I don't know, considering I've neither.

Kai (grinning): I'd love Hillary to be my sister. This way I can beat Tyson up going out with Hillary!

Hibisha prances around the room: I get it now! You only go out with Hillary so that no one else can! Hillary loves Tyson! Hillary loves Tyson! (Ducks under the magazine thrown by K.B.)

Shawn (hastily, seeing a fight is about to break.): So Hibisha, are you one of Kai's fan?

Hibisha: No way! I HATE Kai!

Stryker: Then why write this list?

Hibisha: Wait, wait, wait! Are you guys taking this seriously? That's Whacko! I've written that only idiots would take it seriously!

Shawn: Really? Because it sure looks like you're his fan.

Hibisha: I picked up these reasons from my class mates going gaga over him. By the way, Shawn can you do the disclaimer?

Shawn (shrugging): Sure, why not? Hibisha doesn't own Beyblade.

Hibisha (beaming): Thanks! Now on with the fic!

T.O.B.F (indignantly): Hey! That's my line!

Hibisha (giggling): Oops!

* * *

**"****25 Reasons To Why Girls Love Kai****"**

Hilary Tatibana stomped into the room. She just had a huge fight with her boyfriend just because she thought Kai was stronger than him. Seriously, Tyson needed help. She loved him but this was war. She entered her room and began to devise a plan rather maliciously.

Sitting down on her laptop, she began to type:

**25 Reason's to Why Girls Love Kai**:

1.) Kai is a born bad boy. Girls find this quality extremely attractive.

2.) Girls are a sucker for sob stories. With a past like Kai's who could resist him?

3.) Kai doesn't care what others think about him. For some reason, girls find this amusing.

4.) Girls dig guys who bully people around. (Hear that Tyson?)

5.) Kai always wears a scowl on his face which shows just how cool he is!

6.) Girls adore guys who show that they mean business. And Kai certainly does!

7.) Girls like the strong silent types the best. This is because of two reasons. One: This allows them more opportunities to talk. And we all know how much girls love to talk. (If you don't, then visit my classroom!). The second reason is that it provides them more them a challenge to get them to reveal their feelings. Girls love a challenge. I know I do!

8.) Kai isn't afraid to anger anyone.

9.) Girls adore guys who are anti-social. This, again, is for 2 reasons. One: they won't even look at another girl. One girl's more than enough for them. The second reason is that the guy won't have any friends. This leaves him all to the girl herself!

10.) Girls love guys wearing an earring. This adds a bonus to reason no.1. (Check out Kai in Beyblade V-Force, episode 5!)

11.) Girls like guys who know how to accessorize. Kai sure does. A scarf and blue triangles go great with a black jacket especially if you have black and grey hair.

12.) Girls love guy who play hard-to-get. As I said, before, girls love a challenge. They all want to know who'll melt Kai's cold, cold heart.

13.) Since Kai doesn't like girls, the girl who catches his eye must be extremely pretty. It's kind of flattering.

14.) Some girls can be extremely superficial and materialistic. They would date Kai even if he looked like Daichi! Just because he's rich.

15.) He's team captain. Another quality only a superficial girl likes.

16.) Girls like guys who can scare other guys away. This way they can brag about how much their boyfriend loves them.

17.) Girls like guys who cry when they're alone. Kai don't show it but he does cry when the others aren't there. Who can resist this? You'd have to be inhuman to!

18.) Some girls like having boyfriends who are famous. A champion blader like Kai for a boyfriend, they won't ever be ignored. But this is, again, only a quality superficial girls would like.

19.) Cats are the only animal girls love with the bottom of their hearts. If you give them a choice, they would choose a cat without hesitation. With so many cute cat scenes, Kai has won the hearts of girls all across the world.

20.) Kai is determined to win. This is also very appealing.

21.) Sappy stories make girls love a guy even more. With so many on fanfiction, girls are absolutely crazy about him.

22.) Girls like guys who play fair. Believe it or not, Kai actually beat himself up so that he and Tyson would be equally challenged during their battle in G-Revolution.

23.) Girls like smart dudes who are cute. I repeat: CUTE, NOT GEEKS! (Sorry Kenny!). This way a girl can get a date with them just by asking for their help in their homework!

24.) Girls love guys who have jerks for friends. This is because; hanging out with them makes you look nicer than you are even if you do the smallest good deed. (Look at it this way, if you help an old lady cross the street and your friends are crooks, who will look like the better person?).We can all agree on the fact that Tala, Bryan and Spencer are jerks! With a capital 'J'!

25.) I saved the most important treason for last (This is for all of those who are actually going to take this stupid list seriously.).HE IS JUST SO DAMN CUTE!

Hilary smirked as she emailed it to Tyson. It was her second email-ID which no one knew of and not even Kenny could track it down. She went and flopped down on her bed and soon, she was in dream land thinking about Tyson, a hot-air balloon and a very romantic candle-light dinner for two.

**NEXT DAY:**

She entered Tyson's dojo to find every blade breaker (minus Kai) on the floor in hysterics.

"What's up?" she asked. She had forgotten all about the list she had sent to Tyson. Ray Kon waved a paper in the air.

"Apparently Kai has a _girl friend._" he said. His face bore a Cheshire-cat grin. Kai rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I don't have a girlfriend." he said, and his tone made it painfully obvious that he's already said this a thousand times.

"Sure you don't" Max Tate said, grinning like mad, his hand running through his thick blonde hair. Kai threw his hands up in frustration.

"I give up!" he cried and stormed out of the dojo. Ray handed Hilary the paper. She read it and felt nervousness rise up in her chest.

"Uh-oh!" she thought, "This s MY list!" although out loud she pretended to giggle.

"Hmm…" she said, "Where did you guys get this?"

"Someone sent it to me yesterday." Tyson said, giving her an adorable grin, "Funny right?"

"Hilarious." she said, faking a grin. He smiled and came forward and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about blowing my top yesterday." He said to her in her ear. She snuggled up to him and soon forgot all about the list once again.

But try as the blade breakers might, they never did figure out who **"IhateMingMing" **was. Which was perfect as far as Hilary was concerned.

* * *

T.O.B.F: Of all the stories you have written, this has got to be the stupidest!

Hibisha: I love it!

Stryker: It's really funny!

Hibisha: Please review and by the way send in how many of the above qualities you like and mention the numbers. Hope you enjoyed!

T.O.B.F: Let me guess, Nathan is still better than Kai, right?

Hibisha (cheerfully): Yup!

T.O.B.F: I thought so.


End file.
